


Libres

by madformads



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Will, Attempted Murder, First Kiss, Hannibal is Hannibal, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will Figures It Out
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madformads/pseuds/madformads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caer al precipicio fue solo el comienzo de una vida juntos y de la libertad que tanto ansiaban, pero ¿Will estaba realmente preparado para dejar su vida atrás?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Y era realmente hermoso.  
No solamente ese momento en que los dos se quitaron las máscaras y se vieron cara a cara sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, sino que, hermoso era imaginarse una vida en la que ya no tenía que seguir ocultando a su verdadero ser, y en el que sentía que había alguien en este mundo que lo comprendía y aún más, lo aceptaba tal como ni siquiera él había querido aceptarse. 

Pareció un momento infinito, en el que finalmente Will recostó toda su humanidad TODO lo que fue y lo que iba a ser, en el pecho de Hannibal, el que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, ya que por fin eran uno solo. 

“No puedes vivir con él, pero no puedes vivir sin él” retumbó en sus oídos, como un trueno que anuncia la tormenta. Y es que, aunque ese momento marcaba un antes y después en su vida, no sabía si esta continuaría ¿Qué podrían hacer? Era cosa de minutos antes de que llegara la policía tras ellos. En el mejor de los casos atraparían a Hannibal y el podría inventar un circo igual o mejor al que montó Bedelia, para salir ileso de la situación, después de todo, había sido en defensa propia y estaba bastante herido para probarlo. ¿Este era el mejor de los casos? ¿De verdad quería volver a la vida campechana que llevaba con Molly, escondiéndose 24x7 de su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Era capaz de entregar a Hannibal en bandeja de plata para que finalmente Jack acabara con él? Sus pensamientos fueron demasiado abrumadores. No podía darse el lujo de perderlo ahora, de perderse a si mismo. En un momento de claridad absoluta, abrazó a su compañero y los deslizó lentamente por el abismo.

Cuando finalmente pudo controlar el cosquilleo de sus entrañas al caer, todo permaneció quieto y el tiempo pareció estirarse en si mismo, dejándolos solos en compañía del otro. Mientras tanto Will se concentraba el corazón de Hannibal, el que en ningún momento se aceleró. Entremedio, sintió como su compañero se movía, con dificultad, y pensó que tal vez estaba tratando de zafarse para salvar su vida, pero en realidad estaba luchando para que ambos cayeran de pie, sin soltar en ningún momento a Will, que estaba totalmente entregado a la muerte entre sus brazos.   
De pronto la oscuridad se tornó fría y dolorosa gracias al contacto de sus heridas con el agua marina. Sintió como el agua inundaba su nariz y a pesar de que estaba seguro de que morirían en ese salto, fue inevitable no luchar para salir a flote, en lo que le pareció la mayor distancia jamás recorrida.

“¡Will!” escuchó, pero no fue capaz de ver a nadie “¡Will! ¿Estás bien?”, Hannibal gritó, con el aliento entrecortado, tratando de escupir el agua en su boca.

Fue incapaz de responder. Sintió que una mano invisible lo tiró hasta el fondo del mar, como si este lo reclarama por alguna vieja deuda, y aunque tuvo la voluntad de salir a flote, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse ahí. De pronto sintió las manos de Hannibal rescatándole del agua. 

“¡Will! ¿Me puedes escuchar?”- escuchó mientras sus ojos se cerraban y a penas podía concentrarse…  
“Sí” murmuró.  
Hannibal rió y dijo, “¡Vamos Will, no te des por vencido ahora que estamos a punto de ser libres!”  
“Libres”, repitió Will, dibujando una sonrisa en su rosto, antes de desvanecerse por completo. 

***  
Will abrió los ojos y los tuvo que cerrar de inmediato por la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación. Frunció el ceño y trató de levantar su mano derecha para hacer un poco de sombra en su rosto. En ese instante, Hannibal se dio cuenta que por fin había despertado. Dejó su libro a un lado, se paró rápidamente y comenzó a examinarlo.

“Will, no te muevas, trata de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo posible”, al tiempo que examinaba la reacción de sus pupilas con una linterna.   
“¿Dónde estamos?”, murmuró Will, con un hilo de voz. “Necesito beber algo”.   
“Por supuesto, déjame examinarte y te traeré un poco”, señaló Hannibal concentrado en ver si todo estaba bien “¿Te duele algo?”  
-“Un poco la garganta”. Miró a Hannibal y se dio cuenta que estaba vestido de manera casual, con su ropa de siempre. No parecía herido aunque él sabía que Dolarhyde le había disparado en un costado. Sí podía ver unas grandes ojeras en su rosto, lo que denotaban que había descansado poco en las últimas horas. 

“Will, puedes sentarte para beber algo?”  
“Sí, creo”.  
“Yo te ayudaré”, dijo poniendo su brazo derecho en su espalda y tirándolo hacia delante. Con su otra mano, le acerco el vaso con agua a la boca y le dio de beber.  
“Aquí tienes, pequeño”, le dijo, y sonrió agradecido de que por fin estuviera ahí con él.

Will se recostó sobre su espalda nuevamente y miró la habitación. Le llamó la atención que la luz del sol entrara con tanta fuerza a través de las ventanas, las que estaban cubiertas por hermosas cortinas blancas. Parecía una casa de campo, y el viento movía plácidamente las telas. Se imaginó rápidamente una casa en la playa, un veraneo infinito…  
“¿Dónde estamos?”, preguntó con dificultad pero con mayor seguridad en la voz.  
“Estamos en los suburbios de Baltimore, en la casa que ocupó Chiyoh por los últimos tres años”  
“Pero ¿No estamos huyendo?, no entiendo nada”, dijo Will y giró su cara, recordándole la herida en su rostro, la que lo hizo gemir.   
“Tranquilo, estamos a salvo aquí”, dijo Hannibal volviendo a su asiento, que estaba justo al lado de la cama de Will. “Hemos estado aquí por 8 días, en los que la búsqueda infructuosa de nuestros cuerpos ha convencido al mismísimo Jack que estamos muertos”  
“¿8 días? Tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?”  
“Sí”, afirmó Hannibal y miró hacia el suelo. “En los tres primeros días pensé que ibas a morir… tus heridas fueron mucho más graves que las mías, y la perdida de sangre fue considerable. La fiebre te hizo delirar casi por una semana”. le contó con evidente tristeza.  
Will no pudo evitar mirar su rosto mientras lo escuchaba ¿Por qué no lo había abandonado ahí en el agua cuando perdió el conocimiento? ¿Por qué de pronto el ganadero se hace cargo de la vaca que no le trae más que problemas?

“Pero ya estás mejor, estoy seguro que te pondrás bien, Will”, gritó Hannibal y saltó desde su asiento, mientras le acariciaba la mano. “¿Tienes hambre?, necesitas comer”.

No tenía realmente apetito, pero pensó que sería agradable aceptar la merienda. “Me encantaría comer”, exclamó y se sintió bien cuando su respuesta dibujó una leve sonrisa en la cara del doctor.

Mientras Hannibal se encontraba en la cocina, Will se levantó de la cama para recorrer el dormitorio. Al destaparse, se encontró con que sus piernas estaban llenas de magulladuras y que le dolían al caminar. Por el contrario, las heridas que había obtenido luchando contra el Dragon ya no le dolían y aunque estaban totalmente vendadas, podía apostar que estaban en un buen camino a sanarse.   
Se puso de pie y sintió –y escuchó- como su cuerpo encajaba de nuevo, como sus caderas empujaban sus piernas, como si las estuviera utilizando por primera vez. Pensó que no iba a ser capaz de dar un paso y miró sus pies antes de moverlos, volvió a apoyarse en la cama, cuando Hannibal entró en la habitación.

“No trates de forzarte ahora. Aún estás bajo los efectos de los medicamentos y es probable que tus piernas no puedan sostenerte”, dijo a la vez que dejaba la bandeja con víveres encima de la cómoda. –“Cuando termines de comer, te ayudaré a caminar un poco, pero no te desesperes”, afirmó mientras ponía su hombro bajo el brazo de Will para ayudarle a subir a la cama.

“¿Cómo están tus heridas?” Preguntó Will, tratando de disimular el dolor de sus piernas.   
“Mucho mejor. La bala no atravesó ningún órgano, por lo que no fue realmente de cuidado. Tuve la precaución de tratar la pérdida de sangre luego de salir del agua, lo que evitó que me debilitara”.  
“Precaución que yo no tuve”   
“Tus heridas eran mucho peores. No sé si yo en tu posición habría logrado sobrevivir, Will. Sin duda eres más fuerte que yo, lo que siempre me pareció una desventaja puesto que pensé que nunca ibas a asumir tu verdadera identidad, sin embargo, hoy lo agradezco”.

Will lo miró fijamente mientras probaba la primera cucharada de su infusión de algas y verduras chinas. “Esto esta un poco caliente”, dijo para romper la tensión.   
“Tendrás que esperar unos momentos entonces, pero no es conveniente que la dejes enfriar, puesto que sus propiedades curativas son más potentes en el calor”dijo Hannibal, bajando su mirada hacia el libro que estaba leyendo momentos antes de que Will despertara.  
Como siempre la comida estaba deliciosa, y Hannibal se estaba comportando como un extraordinario anfitrión. Will no sabía que pensar, tal vez lo estaba preparando para un eventual festín o bien lo estaba cuidando y arriesgando su propia libertad por el bienestar del hombre que lo habría querido matar, no una vez, sino que muchas, y una de ellas hace poco más de una semana atrás.

*** 

La recuperación fue más o menos rápida, a excepción de una de sus piernas, la que seguía doliendo intensamente. La convivencia con Hannibal era agradable, más o menos lo que imaginaba cuando pasó por su mente que podrían escapar junto con Abigail, hace algunos años atrás. Incluso ahora era mejor, porque el se encontraba aún herido y Hannibal hacía lo posible para que su recuperación fuera lo más agradable posible.   
Incluso en este escenario había algo que molestaba a Will y que no podía saber qué era, tal vez tenía que ver con su profunda resistencia al cambio o que finalmente sí se sentía culpable por haber abandonado el mundo que siempre vivió, aunque no era lo que él quería.   
Hannibal por su parte parecía feliz. Se levantaba temprano a trotar y luego de tomar una ducha cocinaba el desayuno para ambos, lo que siempre incluía exquisiteces de las que Will estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar. Por la mañana cambiaba los vendajes de las heridas de Will, revisaba su propia herida y se dedicaba a acompañar a Will en sus paseos por la casa que estaban ocupando, la que incluía un extenso jardín, del que Hannibal hizo uno de sus espacios favoritos. Por la tarde, luego del almuerzo, se zambullía en sus libros, los que cada día parecía disfrutar más, y de cuando en cuando salía a dar un paseo alrededor de la casa. Pero la mayoría de los días se sentaban en el estudio, el que estaba en una habitación iluminada naturalmente 

Como cada tarde, ambos estaban en el estudio, Hannibal concentrado en sus dibujos y moviendo un pie al son de la música y Will leía el periódico para saber si había algo sobre ellos en la prensa, sin embargo, no había nada. Después de 3 semanas de su caída, nadie parecía darles importancia, hecho por el que Will no sabía si alegrarse o temer, puesto que el mismo había participado en más de un montaje (como olvidarlo) a través de la prensa. ¿Qué harían si eran atrapados? ¿Jack cumpliría sus deseos de matar a Hannibal y de paso a él mismo? 

“¿Has pensado en que va a pasar con nosotros?”, escupió Will, rompiendo el silencio imperante como un martillo que azota a un cristal.  
“Deberíamos salir del país en cuanto nos fuera posible”, dijo Hannibal mirándolo, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.  
“¿Dónde deberíamos ir? ¿Alguna vez estaremos seguros?” dijo Will con evidente malestar.  
“No lo sé. Me encantaría ir a Florencia, pero no creo que sea una muy buena idea volver ahí”   
“Florencia… donde trataste de comerme el cerebro, querrás decir”  
Hannibal le dio una mirada punzante como un cuchillo, la que sostuvo por unos segundos, la que se apaciguó al decir “Realmente no creo que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo…”  
Will se rió una vez, con tono irónico. “Nunca has sido una persona religiosa, Hannibal”   
“¿Y qué hay de ti? Ibas a apuñalarme por la espalda”, dijo con evidente rencor.  
“No creo que hubiese podido hacerlo… tal vez habría sido mejor que acabáramos con nosotros en ese momento, de ser así, nada de esto estaría pasando”  
“¿Te arrepientes de algo, Will?”

Will no sabía qué contestar. Lógicamente le parecía que todo esto estaba mal y que lo más probable es que nunca pudieran vivir en paz, pero decir que se arrepentía, era una cosa muy distinta. No sabía qué creer ni que sentir. Antes de ponerse de pie, miró fijamente a Hannibal a los ojos y por un segundo se sintió en paz. Con ayuda de sus muletas se retiró a su habitación en silencio. 

***  
Hannibal recién volvía de correr, agitado y ansioso de comenzar el día. Entró por la puerta de la cocina, cuando escuchó a Will que lo llamaba desde otra habitación en la casa.  
“¿Hannibal?”  
“¡Sí!”  
“¿Puedes venir aquí un momento?”

Mientras se sacaba la polera empapada de sudor, trató de averiguar desde donde venía la voz.  
“Estoy en el estudio”  
“Veo que esta mañana te has despertado muy temprano”, dijo Hannibal con una sonrisa burlesca, llegando al marco de la puerta, cuando vio a Will.  
“¿Qué significa esto”, dijo Will mientras le mostraba el periódico.  
Hannibal se acercó para ver de qué se trataba “Ehh, no pensé que esto pasaría tan pronto” se excuso, subiendo sus hombros.  
“¿Tu estás detrás de esto? Dijo Will con evidente molestia.

A lo que se refería era al primer titular del diario local, el que finalmente los daba por muertos, cuando “encontraron” sus cuerpos ahogados y mutilados en el mar.

Hannibal pensó bien su respuesta. Era evidente que Will estaba un poco alterado tanto por la noticia (¿a quién no le alteraría leer que está muerto?) como por haberse quedado fuera del plan, pero era lo único que podría haber hecho para que pudieran tener un futuro, juntos. 

“Somos libres”, espetó.  
“¿Libres? ¡Estoy muerto!”, gritó Will, y se paró de su silla. “Pensé que eras capaz de cualquier cosa ¡pero esto no lo vi venir! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero volver a mi vida? ¿Qué quiero estar contigo para siempre?”  
“Estas aquí…” dijo Hannibal, casi como un susurro.  
“¡No tengo otra opción!”

Will estaba agitado y no podía contener la rabia que sentía ¿Cómo podía haber confiado en él? ¿Cuántas veces más iba a defraudarlo así? Levantó su mirada y fijó los ojos en Hannibal, que alojaban una tristeza infinita. Sin decir nada más, salió del estudio y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Hannibal lo siguió.

“Will, mi intención nunca ha sido obligarte a nada… hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor para los dos, aún lo creo”  
“Sin duda es lo mejor para ti”, escupió Will mientras se daba vuelta a mirarlo “Tu no tenías una vida antes de mi, porque todo lo que tocas lo destruyes” y aunque se daba cuenta de lo cruel que podía ser, no podía detener que las palabras salieran de su boca.   
Will se sentó en el borde de su cama, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos sobre su rostro, mientras Hannibal lo miraba desde la entrada, en completo silencio, como esperando que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

“No vas a decir nada”, le gritó Will, mientras Hannibal solo miraba. “Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora, me gustaría ver tu cara cuando lo hagas”  
“No voy a matarte”  
“Qué diferencia hay? Sí ya estoy muerto.  
“¿Por qué temes a ser libre? Yo nunca te he obligado a nada y sin embargo aquí estás. Hace algunas horas no habrías pensado en volver a tu antigua vida, pero ahora…  
¿De qué libertad me hablas si estamos confinados a estas paredes, a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas?  
Es suficiente para mí, dijo Hannibal mirando el piso. 

Will lo miró fijamente. No podía creer su respuesta. “¿Piensa que es tan fácil jugar conmigo?” pensó y de pronto sus entrañas ardieron en sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, en una mezcla de ira e impulso que lo hicieron avanzar hasta Hannibal y enfrentarse cara a cara a él.

“Will…”  
Sin decir palabra, y como si fuera un espectador fuera de su cuerpo, observó como sus manos tomaban la cara de Hannibal y se hundió en un beso.

Hannibal fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa, sus manos yacían en sus costados y sus ojos aún abiertos podían ver como Will lo besaba desesperadamente. Cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca sintiendo como sus lenguas se encontraban, por primera vez, retorciéndose en la agonía de lo que ambos habían sido y que, desde ese día, no volverían a ser jamás.  
Will lo soltó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos, llenos de sorpresa ante lo que había pasado. Hannibal trató de tranquilizarlo, pero Will peleó para salir de la habitación y salir de la casa, huyendo de él mismo. 

Hannibal se quedó pasmado en la puerta. Minutos después cuando pudo despabilar, paso sus dedos por sus labios, tratando de recordar el fugaz beso que le abría la puerta a una realidad totalmente distinta a la que había pensado. Si bien, tenía claro que su amor por Will Graham iba mucho más allá de una simple amistad o de una familiaridad, nunca pensó que iban a llegar a conocerse en este sentido. Pensó en seguir a Will, pero se detuvo, era mejor dejarlo pensar. ¿Qué pasaría después? No lo sabía, pero sin duda esto le agradaba. 

Era temprano, así que fue a bañarse, para estar preparado cuando Will volviera. Luego preparó un almuerzo el que, ante la ausencia de Will comió solo. Pasó la tarde revisando la prensa y los hallazgos de “sus cuerpos” y pensando que era lo que vendría ahora. 

Sintió la puerta abrirse a eso de las 21.30, aunque no estaba seguro de que solo fuera su imaginación, por lo que escuchó antes de actuar. Era él, y pasó directamente a su habitación sin decir palabra. Hannibal leyó un poco más, y sin poder concentrarse, se fue a su habitación a tratar de dormir.

Más temprano que de costumbre Hannibal se levantó para ir a trotar, ya que no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Corrió por cerca de dos horas y cuando ya no podía mantenerse en pie, decidió volver a la cabaña. Estaba decidido a hablar con Will, pero cuando llegó, él ya no estaba. Luces y sombras marcaban su realidad desde aquel beso, que ahora parecía más maldito que una bendición.   
Tomo una ducha y cuando se disponía a entrar a la cocina, sintió a Will entrar. 

“Buenos días”, dijo Will agitado.  
Hannibal se dio vuelta a mirarlo, y se dio cuenta que –como nunca- estaba vestido con atuendo deportivo. “Buenos días, Will”.  
“Tenemos que hablar”  
“Es mejor que te des una ducha primero, te puedes enfriar”  
“Prefiero que sea lo antes posible”, dijo Will con una cara similar a la de una viuda en un funeral.  
Hannibal sintió como todo su cuerpo se encogía al momento de escuchar esas palabras.“Como quieras, ¿Nos sentamos aquí?”  
“Perdón…” dijo Will, mirando hacia el suelo.  
“Te preguntaba si es que nos vamos a ...”  
“No, te estoy pidiendo perdón por mi comportamiento de ayer, sé que me descontrolé y que dije e hice cosas que te dañaron”, dijo Will con evidente desazón, a penas logrando contener una tristeza infinita.  
Hannibal se quedó mirándolo. Primero su pelo, luego sus manos. No podía creer que este hombre estuviera aquí, con él, prácticamente a su merced “Por el tiempo que estés conmigo, nunca necesitarás pedir perdón, Will”.  
Se acercó lentamente a tomar su cara con ambas manos y le dijo “Mírame”. Will levantó la mirada y se apuró en decir “No soy gay”, casi murmurando “Yo tampoco”, respondió Hannibal mientras ponía lentamente sus labios sobre los de Will. Se besaron lentamente por unos segundos, como reconociendo un terreno en el que nunca habían estado antes. Las manos de Will se abalanzaron sobre Hannibal anulando la poca distancia que existía entre ellos. 

Se besaron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante.

Se separaron por un instante y con los ojos cerrados juntaron sus frentes. “¿Estás bien?” preguntó Hannibal a lo que Will no supo contestar. Abrió sus ojos, se separó un poco “necesito pensar”, y fue directo a su habitación. 

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¡qué estoy haciendo!, se preguntaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la casa, hacia su habitación. Cuando llegó a ésta cerró la puerta y solo después de calmar su agitación, pudo darle cuenta de la evidente erección que tenía. Abrió la puerta, y con paso firme se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, donde Hannibal se encontraba casi en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Como poseído, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó violentamente mientras que con su otra mano lo abrazó hacia si mismo.   
Hannibal respondió tibiamente, pero cuando Will comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, se separó y lo miró fijamente. “Te amo Will, pero no soy tu juguete”, espetó y se fue a encerrar al estudio.

Will se quedó helado. “¿Me ama?¿que significa eso?”, pensó a tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza “Soy un cretino” pensó y se quedó ahí, esperando que Hannibal apareciera, pero nunca volvió.   
Luego de un rato, Will se paró y fue a tomar un baño. Mal que mal había salido a correr y aún apestaba. Durante todo el día estuvieron jugando al gato y el ratón, Will no sabía que hacer, probablemente la relación entre ellos se había quebrado y ya no volverían a ser los de antes. Pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba escuchar de los labios de Hannibal que no lo quería más, que había jugado mal sus cartas y que si bien lo amaba como el amigo que siempre había sido, ahora estaban en condiciones de tomar rumbos separados. El peligro ya casi había pasado.  
Pero ¿qué había de él? ¿qué era lo que él estaba sintiendo? Desde aquel primer beso su estomago no paraba de arder. Primero pensó que era ira, una profunda y cegadora, pero, a medida que fue entendiendo este dolor, el que solo es apaciguado por él, se dio cuenta que era mucho más profundo que eso… tal vez, podría ser… no. NO.

Fue caminando lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se paró frente a la puerta del estudio, que permanecía cerrada. Entremedio de la hendidura pudo ver que la luz estaba prendida y se quedo pensando ¿qué iba a hacer si Hannibal quería deshacerse de él? ¿Dónde podría ir? Y más importante ¿querría irse? Tal vez era muy pronto para hablar y debía dejar las cosas enfriarse un poco…

“¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar tras la puerta toda la noche?”, dijo Hannibal, tranquilamente. “Puedes entrar, no te voy a comer” y soltó una risa entre dientes.

Will no tuvo tiempo de dar pie atrás. Abrió la puerta y la cerró, como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara lo que ahí habría de discutirse.   
“¿Bien?, te escucho”, dijo Hannibal, sin quitar su vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.   
Will abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, como obligando las palabras a salir “Yo… emm… no tengo mucho que decir”, dijo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.  
“Entonces puedes volver cuando estés preparado” dijo Hannibal, sin mirarlo.   
La frialdad del doctor se sintió como un puñal en su estomago, como si repentinamente su vieja herida –propinada por Hannibal- se abriera y lo desangrara rápidamente. 

“No era mi intención jugar contigo”, dijo con evidente dolor. “Solo venía a pedir disculpas y a escuchar lo que tengas que decir, pero si no hay nada más que discutir…”. Se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba abriendo nuevamente la puerta, escuchó.  
“Últimamente estas pidiendo perdón muy seguido” escupió Hannibal.  
“Y a ti parece no importarte como me estoy sintiendo”  
“¿Qué estás sientiendo? Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Will.  
“Nada”  
“Hemos llegado a este punto porque insistes en no hablar de lo que esta pasando, Will”  
“¿Y que es lo que está pasando, Dr. Lecter?”  
“Tu dime”  
“Esto es infantil”, gritó Will. “Estamos hablando como si fuéramos dos adolescentes dando explicaciones al mundo, no estoy para esto ahora. Necesito que me digas la verdad”  
“Ya te la he dicho”  
“¿Cuándo?, ¿cuándo decidiste marcarme y dejarme morir? Dijo, iracundo y señalando la cicatriz en su ingle “o cuando trataste de abrir mi cabeza para comerme los sesos”.  
“Cuándo dije que te amaba”, interrumpió Hannibal levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrazar a Will.  
Will lo miró venir durante los segundos más largos de su vida. Sintió su abrazo como si de pronto la calidez inundara su cuerpo muerto, el que volvió a la vida. Se abrazaron por largo rato, sin decir nada, mientras Hannibal acariciaba su cabeza.  
“Dilo nuevamente”  
“Te amo” dijo, besando su pelo.

Hannibal lo acompañó hasta su habitación y se besaron en la puerta. Aunque Will no estaba seguro de cómo proceder ante esta nueva experiencia, lo invitó a pasar, a lo que Hannibal declinó. “Prefiero que nos tomemos las cosas con calma”, dijo. “No quiero que mi deseo por ti te nuble y luego me resientas por eso”  
Will hizo oídos sordos y lo beso con fuerza, ante lo cual Hannibal no se pudo resistir. Mientras introducía su lengua entre los labios del doctor, buscó la mano de Hannibal y la llevó hacia su entrepierna, gimiendo ante el contacto. “Estas seguro?” dijo Hannibal, en su boca. “Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida”, respondió.  
La aparente pasividad de Hannibal se transformó en una tormenta, y mientras lo seguía besando y acariciando su erección por sobre el pantalón, lo empujó a la cama, donde ambos cayeron abrazados. Will no pudo evitar reírse “dónde quedo su compostura, Dr. Lecter?” se burló y lo besó aún más fuerte, invitando a sus manos a desabrochar su pantalón.   
Hannibal sacó la polera de Will, mientras que con la otra mano desabrochaba su pantalón, tomando directamente la polla, dura y caliente de Will, el que arqueó su espalda, gimió y comenzó a empujar con sus caderas. 

Hannibal se sentó apoyado en sus rodillas frente a Will, el que se sentó frente a él y comenzó a desabrochar, frenéticamente su camisa, al tiempo que admiraba la belleza y masculinidad de su pecho. El panorama que se presentaba ante él era muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado _él era un hombre_ , pero no podía recordar sentir un deseo tan poderoso por ninguna de las mujeres -incluyendo a la que convirtió en su esposa- que habían pasado por su piel. 

Desabrochó su pantalón y bajó los boxers, admirando la polla de Hannibal, majestuosamente dura, que ardía de deseo por él. Se besaron y cayeron a la cama, frotando sus cuerpos y sus miembros al mismo ritmo.

¿Es esto lo que querías? Dijo Hannibal, con la respiración entrecortada en la boca de Will.  
“Te quiero a ti” dijo Will, mirándolo a los ojos.

Hannibal hundió su boca y nariz en el cuello de su amante, a la vez que éste empujaba sus caderas para acotar aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Estuvieron así largo tiempo , Hannibal respirando en su oído y Will recorriendo con sus manos la espalda del doctor, con la boca abierta gimiendo y respirando apenas para calmar su excitación, y aunque trató de contenerse, no pudo controlar su climax, acabando encima entremedio de sus cuerpos.  
Al sentir los espasmos de Will, Hannibal calmó su ritmo, mientras admiraba su rostro moldeado por el placer. Fue dando pequeños besos en su mejilla, recorriendo un camino hacia su boca, la que lo recibió ansiosa.   
Will se dio cuenta que la erección de Hannibal seguía intacta. Bajó su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar su pene lentamente mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

“Cuándo estabas con Alana, ¿pensabas en mi?”  
“sss..sí” gimió Hannibal, tratando de contener el placer que sentía.  
“Cuándo estabas con Bedelia, ¿pensabas en mi?”  
Oh Dios, sí! 

Hannibal tomó la cara de Will entre sus manos para que este dejara de hablar, pero en cuanto sintió el contacto de sus lenguas, no pudo evitar la ola de placer que lo inundó y lo llevó hasta el límite, eyaculando en las manos de su compañero y generándole espasmos repetidos en todo el cuerpo, los que se extendieron por al menos unos minutos.  
Ambos quedaron rendidos y exhaustos en la cama de Will. Cuando Hannibal se pudo recuperar, lo besó tiernamente.   
“Aún quieres huir de mi, Will?”  
“solo si tu te quieres deshacer de mi”  
“Nunca”, dijo Hannibal, y se abrazó a él como un naufrago a una tabla en medio del mar, mientras el sueño lo vencía por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

En la mañana siguiente, cuando Will se despertó, Hannibal ya no estaba en la cama. Se dio vuelta, tratando de captar su aroma y se quedó unos minutos más pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior ¿Estaba realmente preparado para iniciar una relación con Hannibal? Mirando el blanco cielo de la habitación, y acariciando la cicatriz de su ingle, se preguntaba por sus sentimientos. Lamentablemente su cabeza le decía que no podía confiar plenamente en Hannibal, mal que mal, ya se conocían por largo tiempo y sabía como podía llegar a reaccionar. Por otro lado, nunca se había sentido así por nadie, estaba –literal y metafóricamente- desnudo ante Hannibal, y no sabía si podía -o quería- pelear por ello.

Se levantó, seducido por el olor que llegaba desde la cocina, donde el doctor se encontraba cocinando.

“Buenos días” dijo Will, apoyado en la puerta, mirando al apuesto hombre maniobrando dos hermosos platos.  
“Buenos días, Will. Puedes tomar asiento, el desayuno esta listo”

Will se sentó en la pequeña mesa y observó cuidadosamente cómo Hannibal sirvió ambos platos y se sentó junto a él. Mientras Hannibal sonreía puso la mano en su muslo derecho, a lo que Will respondió tensando su pierna. 

“Perdón” se disculpó Hannibal rápidamente, sacando su mando como su hubiese tocado fuego.  
“No, no, no hay problema” respondió Will, titubeando. “Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado…”  
“Tienes razón, no te quiero forzar a nada”  
“No se trata de eso, es que…”  
“No tienes que explicarme nada, Will”, dijo Hannibal con voz seca.  
“¡Tengo miedo!¡Esto me asusta!¡Tú me asustas!” gritó Will tirando el tenedor en su plato mientras que Hannibal lo miraba como si acabara de decir una blasfemia.  
“¿Aún dudas de mí?” cuestionó Hannibal, con evidente desazón.  
“Creo que ya nos hemos hecho daño suficiente, el uno al otro”  
“Uno no puede obligar a los sentimientos” dijo Hannibal con una desilusión que casi se podía oler en el aire.  
“No se trata de eso”, respondió Will  
“¿De qué entonces?”  
“…tal vez no sea suficiente” murmuró.  
“¿Qué no es suficiente?”  
“Tal vez un día despiertes y te des cuenta que _yo_ no soy suficiente”

Hannibal respiró profundo, como si fuera a explotar.

“Tu sola presencia aquí es suficiente” dijo Hannibal, cuidando cada una de sus palabras y aunque hizo el amago de acercarse se mantuvo distante, y con el corazón roto se puso de pie para recoger los platos. Will se paró, siguiéndolo y lo abrazó con ternura.

“No quiero que sientas que estoy tratando de alejarme. Al contrario. Quiero decirte lo que me pasa, quiero contarte todo”, dijo Will en su oído.  
Hannibal se dio vuelta, con los ojos brillantes de amor. “No quiero que me ocultes nada” dijo, mientras le daba pequeños besos en la boca. “Quiero siempre escucharte”.  
Will tomo su cara y lo besó profundamente, hasta que necesitó respirar de nuevo.  
“Creeme que no me complace decir esto, Will” Hannibal lo miró consternado “Pero definitivamente necesitas una ducha”  
“Cállate” dijo y lo volvió a besar.  
***

Más entrada la tarde, Will entró al estudio y Hannibal estaba sentado en el escritorio leyendo unos documentos sobre ciencias. Buscó una silla y se sentó al lado izquierdo de la mesa y se quedo mirándole pensando.

“¿Dónde estás?”, dijo Hannibal  
“Aquí, contigo” respondió Will a tiempo en que ponía su mano sobre la de Hannibal.  
¿En qué piensas, Will Graham?  
“En que esto es extraño”  
“¿Esto?” dijo Hannibal, mirando hacia arriba, haciendo alusión a toda su vida juntos.  
“Esto”, dijo Will, mirando sus manos que se encontraban jugando sobre el escritorio.  
“¿Estas arrepentido?” preguntó Hannibal, tratando de ocultar el miedo que le provocaba hacer esa pregunta.  
“No”, se apuró en decir Will. “Es que nunca había sentido esto por un hombre”  
“Si te hace sentir mejor, Will, yo tampoco. Pero tampoco puedo decir que he sentido algo remotamente parecido por una mujer. Tu me haces sentir cosas que nadie más pudo”  
Se dibujó algo parecido a una sonrisa en la cara de Will. Y aunque no lo dijo, el tampoco había sentido algo parecido en su vida. Tal vez sí había querido a mucha gente, pero nunca se había sentido completo como lo hacía ahora.  
Hannibal acercó su mano a su mejilla derecha y mientras lo miraba vio la cicatriz que Will tenía en la frente. Se acercó y la besó tiernamente, luego bajó y besó la cicatriz que ahora tenía en la mejilla, entre tanto abría su camisa. Siguió bajando por su cuerpo y besó la cicatriz que tenía en el hombro derecho, la del brazo izquierdo y luego la del lado derecho del pecho, para luego terminar en la cicatriz en su ingle. Will estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza hacia atrás, y casi no podía aguantar el cosquilleo en su estomago, sensación que solo había experimentado cuando iban –juntos- cayendo por el acantilado, hace casi dos meses ya. 

“Si cada una de las cicatrices que tienes te hicieron ser el hombre que eres ahora, no me arrepiento de haber hecho ninguna”, susurró Hannibal en su oído.  
“Yo tampoco” dijo Will Mientras sus manos llegaban al pantalón de Hannibal, del que despojó rápidamente. 

Hannibal lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Sacó el pantalón de Will y luego sus bóxer, ante lo que quedó completamente desnudo. “Eres hermoso, lo sabes?” dijo sonriendo y acercándose a su boca. Will lo empujó hacia la cama y luego de besarlo, rápidamente bajó hasta quedar frente a su miembro erecto, el que comenzó a besar lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, a lo que Hannibal respondía con gemidos de diversa intensidad. Will introdujo el miembro en su boca y comenzó a succionar pausadamente.

Hannibal estaba encima de la cama, con la espalda arqueada y las manos empuñadas para hacer frente al enorme placer que sentía. Podía sentir la boca de Will que le hacía el mejor sexo oral del que hubiese disfrutado jamás, pero además sus manos recorrían su cuerpo completo. De pronto Will se detuvo y se tiró encima de él. “Quiero que acabes dentro” le dijo, con evidente morbosidad, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
Hannibal se puso de pie, y buscó en su mesa de noche un condón y un lubricante, el que puso sobre su pene a punto de explotar y se introdujo con sumo cuidado en su compañero. 

“Eres mío, Will” dijo Hannibal empujando cada vez con más fuerza.  
“Siempre lo he sido”, respondió Will entrecortado por la excitación  
“Ni siquiera la muerte se atrevió a separarnos” dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, al tiempo que una ola de placer inundó las cavidades de su amante y lo obligó a soltar un gemido estruendoso. Aunque estaba tratando de retrasar el placer, los espasmos de Hannibal, y los golpes contra su punto G, lo hicieron acabar al mismo tiempo que su amante.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, y Will podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hannibal, la que chocaba con su espalda. “Quiero esto para el resto de mi vida” dijo Will, como si hubiera tenido una epifanía de lo que finalmente lo hacía feliz. “Como si tuvieras otra opción” respondió Hannibal, con una sonrisa maliciosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de tomar una ducha juntos, fueron a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. La tensión parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo.  
“Quiero que viajemos juntos en un bote” dijo Will entre medio de un bocado.  
“¿A que te refieres?”  
“Siento que no estamos a salvo aquí, a penas podemos salir de esta casa si no es completamente disfrazados” explicó Will “aunque no puedo decir que me he aburrido” sonrió y dio un rápido beso a Hannibal.  
“Podemos ir donde quieras, Will”  
“Donde ambos queramos. No quiero que esta sea la dictadura de Will Graham” dijo Will con una sonrisa burlesca  
Hannibal rió “Podría ser el prisionero de Will Graham por lo que me queda de vida y no reclamaría”  
Will rió de buena gana.  
“Conozco gente que puede facilitarme algunas herramientas para construir el motor que necesitamos. Tengo algunos ahorros, los que puedo utilizar para comprar un bote apropiado para ambos, donde podamos vivir cómodamente por algunos meses, hasta que decidamos establecernos” explicó Will.  
“Muy bien” dijo Hannibal. “Podremos comenzar una vida nueva, más allá de estar constantemente huyendo.  
“Desde mañana me pondré a trabajar” dijo Will, terminando de comer. “Ahora, iré a dormir a mi cama, porque necesito descansar”.

Por un momento, Hannibal se sintió despreciado, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado posesivo. “Hasta mañana, Will”.  
“Hasta mañana, amor”, dijo tiernamente Will, lo besó y se fue. 

Hannibal se levantó temprano esa mañana y comenzó a hacer algunos llamados. Will se despertó y al encontrarse ante una cocina totalmente vacía, comenzó a hacer -como mejor sabía- un desayuno para ambos. Cuando Hannibal finalmente salió del estudio, lo saludó con una beso en la frente y se mostró sorprendido ante las habilidades culinarias de su compañero.   
“No sabia que también cocinabas, mmm… un paquete completo” y rió con ganas.  
“Estoy haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo para estar a la altura” respondió Will burlescamente.   
Hannibal lo abrazó por la espalda y puso sus brazos en su cintura “Siempre estas a la altura de las circunstancias, Will” “Pero si tengo que morir envenenado, prefiero que sea a tu lado”   
“JA JA, muy gracioso”  
Se sentaron y degustaron el desayuno, que no estaba nada mal para un principiante. “Creo que tiene muy buenas manos, señor Graham”, dijo Hannibal. “Aprendí del mejor”. Ambos rieron de buena gana.   
“Voy a tener que ausentarme un par de días para atender unos negocios en Nueva York”, dijo Hannibal, y de pronto la cara de Will cambió del cielo a la tierra.  
“Qué tipo de negocios tienes que atender sin mi?   
“No es lo que te imaginas”, se apuró en decir. “Tengo que ver algunos asuntos respecto a dineros que tenía invertidos en distintos países y que ahora necesito rescatar. No quiero que vayas conmigo, puede ser peligroso”  
“Te estas tratando de deshacer de mi, Dr. Lecter”  
“Ni en un millón de años luz”

Realmente a Will no le molestaba la idea de estar solo un par de días. Podría tener espacio suficiente para pensar, digerir lo que estaba pasando, y tener tiempo suficiente para saber como iba a actuar en el futuro, mal que mal habían estado juntos desde la muerte del Dragon, por lo que un tiempo separados podría ayudarle a pensar con mayor claridad. Hannibal hizo su maleta, se despidió afectuosamente y se fue. 

Will salió a trotar y corrió hasta que su cuerpo no dio más. A penas volvió a la casa y se dio un baño de tina por casi dos horas, era fantástico que no tuviera que cumplir con el estricto calendario que Hannibal había impuesto tácitamente entre ellos, sin embargo, cuando salió del baño, la casa le pareció más desierta que nunca. Fue al estudio y mientras leía el periódico fingió discutir las noticias que le parecían más interesantes con el reflejo de Hannibal, el que siempre parecía menos interesante que el original. Finalmente decidió salir a comprar los repuestos y herramientas que necesitaba para comenzar a armar el motor que los llevaría lejos de ahí. 

Totalmente disfrazado (con una peluca rubia y unos bigotes amarillos) recorrió la ciudad. Por primera vez en los casi tres meses que llevaban juntos se dio cuenta que el mundo seguía girando desde su supuesta muerte. Se imaginó la portada de “Tattle Crime” si Freddy se enterara que ambos seguían vivos y recordó el apodo de _“Murder Husbans”_ y se dio cuenta que Freddy supo mucho antes que él como iba a terminar todo esto. 

Aunque estaba a gusto –demasiado-con su nueva situación, pensó que le gustaría volver a trabajar de profesor. Tal vez no a la escala del FBI –ni siquiera soñarlo- pero tal vez en una pequeña escuela, cuando lograran establecerse lejos de ahí. Siempre le habían gustado los niños, y si bien había adoptado a dos hijos (Walter y Abigail), solo ahora se sentía en condiciones de formar una familia “¿Cuál es la diferencia?”, se preguntó y se quedó pensando, mirando al horizonte, cuando de repente sitió como si la respuesta cayera dentro de su cráneo. “Ahora soy feliz”.

Llegó a su casa, caminando a duras penas con todas las cosas que había comprado. Antes de entrar, se cercioró de que nadie lo hubiese seguido. Entró y tiró todas las bolsas en la sala de estar. “Hannibal se enfurecería si viera todo este desastre”, dijo y rió aliviado de que no estuviera ahí, sin embargo, ya había comenzado a sentir la ausencia del doctor, y los días se hacían cada vez más largos. 

Se fue a dormir a la cama de Hannibal, con la amarga sensación de haber sido abandonado.

Al otro día se levantó y decidió desarmar su pieza para convertirla en un taller donde poder trabajar a gusto y además poder tener la excusa perfecta para trasladarse permanentemente a la habitación de Hannibal. Trabajó durante el día en el motor mientras que por la noche leyó los periódicos y se dio un baño. Luego de un vaso de whiskey se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por el olor de Hannibal y un beso en su mejilla. “¿Porqué tardaste tanto?” preguntó Will con la voz ronca.  
“Fueron tan solo tres días” respondió Hannibal, sonriendo  
“No quiero volver a estar solo nunca más” confesó Will, lo que hizo sonreír a Hannibal, para luego besar su frente y su cabello “¡Dios, cuánto extrañaba tu aroma!”.   
Will lo abrazó como si fueran un solo cuerpo y permanecieron así algunos minutos más.  
“Necesito mostrarte algo”, dijo Hannibal y se estiró para alcanzar su maletín. Will se sentó en la cama y paso sus manos por la cara, para tratar de despertar un poco. Hannibal posó en sus manos dos pasaportes. “Esto es lo que fui a hacer a NY” dijo como tratando de justificarse. Will los abrió y aunque eran sus fotografías, eran personas totalmente diferentes.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó confundido.  
“Nuestras nuevas identidades. Con esto podremos salir libremente de aquí y comenzar una vida en otro lugar” explicó Hannibal  
“Michael William… me gusta mi nuevo nombre” respondió Will, aunque no tan convencido como trataba de parecer. “John Albert Riever, me parece que te queda”, sonrió. “Tenemos el mismo apellido?”  
“Estamos casados” admitió Hannibal con vergüenza.  
“Que manera tan extraña de proponerme, Dr. Lecter” dijo Will soltando una carcajada  
“Mas que un capricho, es por un tema legal” explicó Hannibal. “Tu serás mi heredero”  
“Pensé que era un gesto romántico”, dijo Will, algo desilusionado.  
“Un papel no tiene el poder de regir nuestras vidas… siempre hemos sido familia”  
“Estamos cada día más cerca de ser libres” dijo Will.  
“Ya lo somos”.


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de lavar los platos, Will se sentó en la cocina a contemplar como Hannibal ordenaba las cosas que quedaban. Era una tarea ordinaria, en un día ordinario y Will pensó que no había nada mas hermoso que eso.

“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?” Dijo Hannibal, sin mirarlo en absoluto.  
“Claro, no la estas haciendo ya? Respondió con un leve todo de burla, lo que hizo sonreír levemente al doctor.  
“¿Saliste de la casa mientras yo no estaba?” preguntó, con el rostro duro como una tabla.  
“Sí, fui a comprar unas cosas para el bote y a dar un paseo”  
“¿A pesar de que antes de irme te pedí expresamente que no lo hicieras? Es peligroso para ambos…”   
“No pretendías que me quedara aquí para siempre? ¿O sí?”  
“Sé que estar encerrado aquí con nada más que mi compañía no es la vida ideal que esperabas” dijo Hannibal, con un tono tan serio que sus palabras casi lo podían marcar. “pero estoy trabajando para que esto se acabe” dijo, exasperado.  
“No soy un niño, Hannibal”, Dijo Will exasperado.  
“¡Solo estoy tratando de protegerte!” escupió Hannibal, elevando la voz y sin tratar de esconder su rabia.

Will lo miró desafiante y en un tono más bajo dijo “Si quieres a alguien que haga exactamente lo que quieres, podrías haberte quedado con Bedelia. Ella estaba dispuesta a acomodarse a ti”.

Hannibal miró el rostro de Will y le dio la espalda, para limpiar el resto de la cocina, mientras calmaba sus pensamientos.

“Ella fue la única que estuvo a mi lado cuando me _traicionaste_ ” dijo, en un tono más pausado pero igualmente hiriente. 

Las entrañas de Will ardieron. De pronto sintió que volvía esa sensación de no ser _suficiente_ que tanto le molestaba. ¿Hannibal aún pensaba en Bedelia? ¿Era ella su comodín bajo la manga? ¿Tal vez se habían encontrado en NY? Su cabeza dio mil vueltas, tanto que sintió nauseas.

“¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella?” Will preguntó, intrigado.   
“Porque solo podía pensar en ti” dijo sin siquiera inmutarse. “porque esperé cinco años para que tu sintieras lo mismo…” “porque esperé tres años a que volvieras”.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación

Los ojos de Will se humedecieron. Sintió como se invertían los papeles ¿quién era él para pedir cuentas sobre sentimientos? ¿qué autoridad tenía de cuestionar decisiones si él mismo había tomado las suyas?

“¿Estabas seguro de que iba a volver a ti?” le preguntó, tratando de disimular sus lagrimas.  
“No. Pero era lo que esperaba”  
“¿Nunca intentaste escapar?”  
“Hubo instancias, pero no era lo que quería. Además Alana siempre quiso que lo intentara, solo para verme muerto al final del día”

Will se levantó y lo abrazó. Hannibal no respondió el abrazo y se quedó quieto, como si fuera tomado por sorpresa. Will rompió el abrazo, lo miró fijamente, sonrió y lo besó. “Te amo” le dijo, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara de Hannibal. “Yo..” intentó decir, pero fue silenciado por Will. “Lo sé”.  
***

Solo cuando fueron a dormir, Hannibal se percató que Will se había trasladado permanentemente a su habitación.   
¿Estás seguro?, preguntó Hannibal  
¿De que quiero que seas tú lo primero que vea por las mañanas? Sí, estoy seguro” afirmó Will con una sonrisa y lo besó intensamente.   
“Dios, cuanto extrañaba tu piel” dijo Hannibal inmerso en el cuello de Will, mientras ponía su cuerpo encima de su amante.   
Will puso su cabeza hacia atrás mientras empujaba con sus caderas para crear una fricción entre los cuerpos. Hannibal metió la mano dentro de su pantalon y tomó su miembro erecto , acariciándolo lentamente. 

“Quiero que me penetres” dijo Hannibal en su oído.  
Aunque Will no lo había pensado, la sola idea de estar dentro de Hannibal casi lo hizo explotar. Sonrió y lo besó con tanta fuerza que ambos quedaron sin respiración. “Serás mio” dijo Will.   
“Es que acaso no sabes que hace mucho tiempo lo soy”.

Hannibal se levantó y sacó sus pantalones, para volver a tirarse a la cama, totalmente desnudo, con su pene erecto, descansando sobre su vientre. Will se tomo un momento para disfrutar de esta imagen. Tomó la botella de lubricante y la pasó por todo su miembro, el que estaba duro como una roca. Se puso entremedio de sus piernas, las levantó y mientras lo miraba a los ojos introdujo su herramienta dentro de Hannibal. 

Hannibal cerró los ojos, empuño sus manos y gimió, mientras Will se deleitaba con la vista y empujaba tímidamente, para no dañar a su amado.

“Ahhh… más rápido” dijo Hannibal, entrecortado por el placer.  
Will fue subiendo el ritmo de las acometidas y mientras la carne emitía obscenos sonidos, echó su cabeza atrás. Hannibal miró encantado a su amado, el que sostenía sus piernas y lo embestía con pasión. Pensó en las veces que había soñado con este momento y en el tiempo que había esperado –toda su vida- por encontrar a una persona a quien realmente amar. 

Hannibal sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo entero y al igual que todas las veces que había estado con Will, fue incapaz de controlar el placer que lo llevó al orgasmo. Will por su parte, al sentir el estremecimiento de su compañero, acabo segundos después, cayendo sobre su compañero, casi sin respiración. 

“¿Qué dices?” Preguntó Will, “puedo quedarme en tu dormitorio?”  
“nuestro dormitorio”, dijo Hannibal y le besó la frente.


	5. Chapter 5

Will se pasaba largas horas trabajando en lo que ahora se había convertido en su taller, mientras Hannibal leía o cocinaba para ambos exquisitas recetas provenientes de todo el mundo. Ambos salían lo menos posible de la cabaña y usualmente hacían deportes en horarios distintos para no dejarse ver juntos por la calle. 

Una mañana, antes de desayunar, Will salió temprano a correr. Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que los habían declarado muertos y estaban a punto de concretar su huida. Aunque estaba todo listo para ello, Will seguía dilatando su partida. Esa mañana volvió más tarde de lo previsto puesto que pensó en dar una vuelta más larga y para cuando llegó a la puerta de la cabina, apenas podía moverse, sin embargo se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que le pareció sospechoso.   
Entró y encontró la cocina más desordenada que de costumbre y una mancha de sangre –no tan notoria- por encima del mesón de cocinar. Aunque no andaba con un arma, estiró su mano y fue recorriendo los rincones de la casa. Siguió el rastro hasta el estudio, donde encontró a Hannibal ensangrentado y amarrado a una silla y a Jack Crawford esperándolo, arma en mano.

“Pensé que nunca llegarías, Jack”, dijo Will.  
Jack no podía esconder la dicha de su mirada cuando vio a Will “Hola Will, que bueno que estás aquí”  
“Te tomaste tu tiempo” Respondió   
“Tenía que estar seguro que estaban aquí. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que seguían con vida. ¿Hace cuando me esperaban?”  
“Yo fui quien dejo la dirección de esta cabaña en tu escritorio, por lo que te esperaba mucho antes” dijo Will, dejando a Hannibal casi sin respiración. “Tuve que alargar mi plan para adecuarme a tu retraso. Crees que fue fácil quedarme acá todo este tiempo?”

Jack lo miró desconcertado. 

“Dije que te entregaría al _Chesapeaker Ripper_ , y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Jack”

Jack estaba enloquecido, era evidente en su mirada. Solo él y Alana eran conscientes de lo que Hannibal era capaz y de cómo Will podía sucumbir a sus encantos, pero cuando los cuerpos aparecieron en el mar y las pruebas forenses confirmaron que eran ellos, nadie creyó en él cuando dijo que esto era mucho más grande que lo que parecía. Ahora, que los tenía a ambos –principalmente a Hannibal- iba a demostrar al mundo que tenía razón. 

“Will, no gastes tus palabras, sé cuales son tus debilidades” dijo, con una mirada siniestra mientras posaba un cuchillo en la garganta de Hannibal.  
“¿Crees que eso me inundará de miedo? Puedes hacerlo” dijo Will con el rostro tan duro que no había rastro que pudiese indicar que no sentía lo que estaba diciendo.   
“Puedes matarme también, si te complace. Mi sacrificio es mucho más grande que este momento. No soporto la idea de que más vidas sean tomadas”. 

Hannibal estaba semiinconsciente atado a la silla. Jack lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo había torturado antes de amarrarlo. No podía saber si lo que estaba viendo y escuchando era parte de tu imaginación. ¿Una vez más había permitido que Will lo sedujera hasta perder la cabeza? Si Jack lo mataba en ese momento, todo habría sido un desperdicio, pero si muriera a manos de Will, todo sería su culpa, por haber perdido la cabeza por la falsa esperanza del amor.

Jack miró fijamente a Will, el que pareció más seguro que nunca. Bajó el cuchillo. “No es momento para que Hannibal muera todavía. Aún tenemos algunas cuentas que saldar” dijo y se paseo por el estudio, observando cada detalle.   
Will dio un paso para acercarse a él, pero Jack reaccionó inmediatamente “No te atrevas a dar un paso más”  
Will alzó sus manos, dejándole ver sus palmas. “Estoy desarmado, como puedes ver” se dio una vuelta completa dando a entender que no había espacio entre su atuendo deportivo para un arma. “Puedes esposarme si te pone más cómodo”.  
Jack sacó unas esposas y las puso en las muñecas de Will, las que estaban en su espalda, luego se dio vuelta y preguntó “Porqué viniste solo, Jack”.   
“Para asegurarme que no huirían. Solo confió en mis manos para atraparlos” dijo, buscando un asiento. “Hannibal es como un huracán que destruyó la costa pero del que nadie tiene recuerdo. Solo yo puedo sentir la puerta del infierno en su aliento”   
“No estás solo Jack” dijo Will. 

Hannibal estaba con los ojos cerrados tomando conciencia de sus heridas. Tenía una costilla y la nariz quebrada, además de un corte, no muy profundo en el brazo. Ciertamente la herida que más le dolía era la segunda traición de Will, no podía explicarse como se había dejado capturar tan pronto. Trató de bajar sus pulsaciones al mínimo, y comenzó a pensar cómo podía escapar de la situación.

Jack se puso de pie y se puso en frente de Will. “Me cuesta volver a creer en ti, Will” dijo dudoso.  
Will no se inmutó. “Qué tienes en mente, Jack”.  
“Si quieres volver al lado de la luz, debes matar a Hannibal tu mismo” escupió.  
Will lo miró fijamente y dio un respiro profundo. “Lo haré”. Se dio media vuelta para que le quitara las esposas, y aunque Jack liberó una de sus manos, las volvió a juntar inmediatamente por su frente. “Aún no confió del todo, podrás sacártelas una vez que él esté muerto”  
“El sadismo no te incomoda más, Jack” dijo Will, de acuerdo con el arreglo.  
“Aprendí del mejor” dijo mirando a Hannibal.

Hannibal levantó su cabeza provocando a la muerte con su cuello al aire. Sus fosas nasales estaban totalmente abiertas y se podía ver la furia en su rostro. Aunque trató de no alterar su pulso mientras miraba a los dos hombres, quienes se deleitaban de su cadáver como dos aves de rapiña.

Jack puso el cuchillo en las manos de Will, el que lo miró fijamente, sujetando el arma con sus dedos pulgares. De pronto lo dejó caer al suelo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Empuñó sus dos manos y juntas dejó caer un golpe certero en la boca del estómago de Jack, el que se quedó totalmente sin aliento. Rápidamente Will se posicionó a su espalda y con la cadena de sus esposas apretó su garganta, para que el aire no retornara a sus pulmones.  
Jack cayó de rodillas, y medio aturdido trató de tomar la cara de Will, sin éxito. Poco a poco su color iba cambiando a morado y sus ojos salían de su cuenca, como si fueran a explotar. Will se encontraba sobre su espalda, empujando el cuerpo hacia abajo y las manos hacía arriba, sintiendo los últimos espasmos de vida del policía. Aunque yacía muerto hace algunos minutos, Will siguió ahogando el cuerpo, para asegurarse del triunfo de su maniobra.

“Está muerto Will, ya puedes dejarlo” dijo Hannibal con la voz claramente adolorida.  
Will soltó el cuerpo y se quedó sobre él algunos momentos, recuperando su aliento. Sin decir palabra, buscó la llave y se sacó las esposas. Con la misma serenidad fue a desatar a Hannibal. “Estás bien?” preguntó.

Hannibal no sabía qué pensar. Por primera vez vio una mirada negra en los ojos de Will. “Tengo una costilla rota” fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.  
“Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación”. Will puso el hombro bajo su brazo y lo abrazó por la espalda para ayudarle a caminar. Una vez llegaron a la cama se miraron fijamente.  
“¿Qué ha sido todo esto?” preguntó Hannibal.  
Will sonrió y lo besó en la frente. “Este ha sido mi plan para alcanzar finalmente la libertad. Lo único que podría ensombrecer nuestro futuro ya se ha ido”  
Hannibal respiró aliviado y cayó sobre la cama, sin fuerzas.   
“Descansa mi amor”

Will fingió el suicidio de Jack, el que fue encontrado días después en su casa. Finalmente armó el bote, y dos semanas después partieron con rumbo desconocido a construir el resto de su vida juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic, así que gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!  
> Voy a ir agregando más capítulos a la historia, por lo que acepto sugerencias y comentarios


End file.
